PatarHD
Patrick Jean Noel (born: ), better known online as PatarHD, is an American YouTuber who plays Minecraft Pocket Edition and Minecraft Java Edition. He's very well known for Texture Pack Tuesdays, server reviews, up-to-date news on Minecraft, and more. He recently created another channel, known as PatPlayz, where he makes Fortnite content as well as live streams. Personal Life Patrick currently lives in Brockton, Massachusetts with family and friends. His first job was making YouTube videos, he never had a job outside of doing YouTube simply because he's doing what he loves. The name PatarHD is a combination of first 3 letters of his name, Patrick, and the rest are from other YouTubers he had watched. He started doing YouTube at the age of 14, left for a couple years and came back to persue his dreams as a content creator. Patrick was originally born in Brooklyn, New York, and his family decided to move out in 2010 to a safer place to prsue their education. He is currently engaged with Diana Borge, as confirmed in his Discord server and has a son. He currently has a goal of 100,000 subscribers and has high hopes of reaching that goal by the end of 2019. Servers WitherCraft WitherCraft, originally made to be a KitPvP and then later on factions server, was owned by PatarHD, however, was developed by Zinkaio and eventually Civiled (later known as Denic.) It was built for the Pocket Edition version of Minecraft, and was originally designed on the Nukkit server software architecture. However, Patar's WitherCraft was eventually discontinued because of the lack of development being pushed in by the developers. Patar decided it was useless to continue programming the network, and so he shut it down. WitherPvP About a year after the WitherCraft server was discontinued, JustTal and Alandis, developers and builders of a unreleased network "The Pixelated Network" decided that they wanted to resign and start a project of their own together. They created "NebulaPvP," a custom PvP server unique from others also ran the Nukkit server software architecture.. However, one of their friends suggested they partner up with Patar and so they did, and rebranded as "WitherPvP." This server was heavily updated and enjoyed upon by the community but ended up shutting down because of the lack of funds being earned from the network. WitherNation A few months after the inital WitherPvP shutdown, Assassinater354 programmed a server named PixelBE, however within a few weeks, Patar's former Discord server manager "Shadat" contacted Assassinater354 about a potential merger between both parties. This server was however run on top of PocketMine-MP . The server merged under the brand WitherNation but soon the original owner was replaced with JustTal and AlexPads to increase and improve performance of the server. Soon, it was turned into a network under the host "WitherHosting" by AlexPads and the server itself was running very well with an average of 20 to 100 players daily. However, Patar eventually decided that managing his network was too much work and asked the developers to shut it down. WitherSurvival Shortly after the end of WitherNation, Patar partnered with Wither Hosting and in return was given a free server to use. Patar hired JustTal to develop this server on the Nukkit server software architecture, however he wanted it to be a plain survival server to replace his realm as it got griefed and couldn't be moderated easily. As of December 16th, 2019, WitherSurvival is still online. Legion In October of 2018, Patar's old Discord server was attacked by a raiding group named "Legion." They had gone after smaller sized YouTubers however Patar was the first bigger YouTuber to be attacked by this raiding group. According to Patar, the raids began with his realm series. Before November of 2019, Patar used to do realm invite streams where he would select a few people in his streams to come join his Minecraft realm. However, after the stream, the realm was griefed multiple times by one of the members of Legion. After evidence was given to Patar, he banned him from the realm. Shortly after banning him, the Legion member went on Patar's Instagram and started messaging him threats just to get unbanned, and used his self proclaimed "army of 20,000 hackers" as a way to try to scare Patar, but Patar ignored him and blocked him on Instagram. However, the next day, he added Patar to the Legion Instagram group. They threatened Patar more and tried to fight him in real life, however, Patar noticed a member inside the group, RedDragon, was also a staff member on his Discord server, but at the time Patar ignored that he was in the group. He blocked all of the members inside the group and left. However, Legion was not done just yet; he made more Minecraft accounts and got into Patar's realm and griefed it more, but Patar changed the invite link and after didn't hear anything about Legion for a good month or two. Fast forward to October 30th, 2018, Patar came home from college and didn't expect anything, so hopped into a party with some of his friends and everything was good until Noahcraftreal asked him if he knew if his Discord server got hacked. The server icon, server name, channels, and roles were all changed to "patar-sucks" or were destroyed. Later on, Patar realized that RedDragon had invited LegionBot to the Discord server and allowed the other Legion members to configure it to destroy the server. Patar got Noahcraftreal and Zinkaio to help him clean up the server which didn't take long, and the Discord manager at the time, Shadat, fired all the staff that were on the team and redesigned the staff system to prevent raiders trying to get administrative permissions. Characters • Onshore Designs , Patar's thumbnail designer. He usually designs every one of Patar's videos thumbnails and has a YouTube channel of his own. Onshore also does thumbnails for other decently sized YouTuber's like Patar and has commissions open. • Andre (TheHunted ), Patar's current Discord manager. Currently manages Patar's Discord server and is executive on the new one, and was on the old one as well. • Diana Borge, Patar's current fiance. Not much information is known about her as she has never been seen on camera, however she has the top role inside Patar's newest Discord server. References WitherCraft: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12B__yZPSh8 WitherPvP: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCfH22i32a0 WitherNation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqnL5AOw-1s WitherSurvival: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKeXn3mwxGU Legion: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkMhKYfWsaE "There can never be a solution without a problem." - PatarHD Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers